


no one else above you

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Incest, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You know that there's no one else for me, right? Not Mera, not anyone else. Just you. I choose you, and I'm standing by you. You have to know this."





	no one else above you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】no one else above you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106737) by [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing)



Arthur follows his brother's eyes as they scowl at the mirror. "Are you gonna punch that?" He asks, "Coz I just need to know if I have to stand back, that's all."

Orm turns his unhappy gaze to him, lingering on him before turning away. "No, I'm not." He exhales. He turns his palm heaven side up, looking down on them as if they could divine him the secrets of the universe. He stands as still as one of the many coral marked statues that dot the old city, but Arthur can tell that it's just him coiling into himself, hoping to be left alone.

Well, that's the last thing he's doing.

He comes close enough to touch Orm on the elbow, slowly drifting closer still when the touch is not rebuffed immediately and with disgust. It is a good sign, and it spurs him on to tug Orm to face him. Orm looks to the side, baring his jaw to him stubbornly. "Hey," Arthur cajoles, "Hey, look at me."

He waits him out. Orm finally looks over at him reluctantly, and Arthur has to smile at just how this ridiculous man has him wrapped around his little finger and yet he doesn't even know it. The water filtered sunlight catches in Orm's eyes. Giving into a swell of fondness, he curls a palm over a pale cheek, resting his thumb over the corner of Orm's lips.

"You know that there's no one else for me, right? Not Mera, not anyone else. Just you. I choose you, and I'm standing by you. You have to know this."

Orm lowers his gaze, the shadows of his lashes darken alluringly under his eyes before looking back to him. "Your Vizier thinks that there are others more worthy. Much less likely to stab you in the back." He wrinkles his nose. 

"Vulko's an old coot, and he knows jack to the side of shit of what I want." Arthur rumbles, smiling when Orm barely suppresses the snort that bubbles out of him. It warms him when Orm lets slip these little pockets of unrefined elegance that goes against everything he has been taught. All these little moments of normalcy that exist only in the sphere of Arthur and Orm.

He slides his free hand to the small of Orm's back, gently stroking and holding him. The smile on Orm's lips grows as their hips bump in contact. Any trace of a storm brewing in his eyes is gone now, and Arthur is left with the soft sweetness of his little brother nuzzling into the palm of his hand, lips parting to kiss his thumb.

"You know, if you keep that up, we're going to be very late for that trade meeting." Arthur grins.

Orm mirrors the trajectory of his smile, eyes darkening in lust. Good to know that no matter where he is, be it on the surface or under the sea, desire is desire. Arthur inhales shakily when Orm teases him with kittenish licks of his thumb, exhaling when his lips part to take him in. All blood is flowing south, and Arthur curses himself because damn, his little brother is hot as fuck and he isn't immune to his charms.

The court gossip had been that Orm is untouched. A frigid virgin saving his firsts for the day he meets the Lady Mera in their wedding chambers. But now, since the engagement has been broken off, all those firsts have been Arthur's. Given willingly and with consent. Lord knows how they got here from wanting to kill each other, but here they are, and Arthur will be the last to complain about having Orm seven ways to Sunday.

"Vulko will be displeased." Orm murmurs when Arthur reaches for the clasps on his suit, letting himself be manoeuvred against a wall. Hooking a leg over Arthur's hip, he braces himself on his shoulders, looking for all to see like he couldn't care less for the displeasure of their childhood tutor.

"Yeah, well." Arthur grunts, stealing a quick kiss. "The old man's just going to have to deal with it." 

Orm laughs, letting Arthur carry them both to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr (for what that's worth these days)](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
